A Musical Huh?
by KYRALxCHRONICALS
Summary: An OC submission story I've created because of boredom, please read for more info on OC! The Starkids are making a new musical! And they're all falling in love with new people! How will this work out? T for language and because I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**Ky: Alright guys, I'm not sure if this will work, mostly because I'm not the best at mass OC stories, unless it involves my own… So, basically, I had this idea- seeing the bazillion OC stories on the Starship page. What if the Team had to get a whole new tech/ music team, and that team was paired with the regular members? Now, it will include my OC, Emma- whose story is on my profile –and Haven14's, Olivia. What I'm hoping for, is to have OC to pair with Dylan, Joe Moses, Joey, Jaime, Lauren, Julia, Darren- returned for a season with the team –Nick Lang, Devin, and AJ. The other team members will be assumed to have other jobs/ prior engagements. The only real life couple I'm keeping is Brian Holden and Meredith, because they're my OTP and will never ever be separated… Ever. I really don't even know if this goes here… It's supposed to be Starship but all Starkid things end up here.. They should just have a Starkid tab in like Misc, or something, make things easier on us fans.**

**Anyways, Emma- my OC –will be taking the role of tech manager, and later a part in the show- which I'll explain later on in the chapter and is paired with Joe Walker. Olivia- Haven's OC –will be Stage manager and is paired with Jim Povolo. This leaves the following roles for the OC you can all submit:**

**Assistant Stage manager**

**Pianist**

**Music Manager**

**Drummer**

**Light Board Manipulator**

**Sound Board Manipulator**

**Choreographer**

**Set Designer**

**Prop Master**

**Costume Designer**

**I need six girls, and four boys- unless you want to pair a boy with one of the boys and a girl with one of the girls, in which case, have at it! I'll decide whose OC I'll be choosing once I get at least one profile for each position. Here is the profile, but I warn you, unless I get at least one good sentence for every spot on it, I won't even look at your profile:**

**Name:**

**Age: (Must be at least 18)**

**Home Town:**

**Tech Position:**

**Bio:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance: (BE SPECFIC Hair color/ length, eye color, height, body type, skin tone, tattoos and piercings ect)**

**Paired With?:**

**Anything else?**

**Okay, now this first chapter will explain the show the team is doing, and set up for the new techs to come in. Once you read this, either review your profile or PM it to me. I hope to have some in by the end of the week, so I can do another chapter, but we'll see what happens. So, I don't own Starkid, just the plot and my OC, enjoy!**

**New Kids On The Block**

**Chapter 1: A Musical, Huh?**

"So Nick and Matt couldn't just let us have a vacation huh?" Emma asked from her bent over yoga position. She was doing her morning routine on the balcony landing of Joe's- well both of theirs now that she had moved in –apartment. He was watching from the wrought iron table set, a large cup of coffee in his hands. His eyes were traveling over her body as she moved in the complicated twists, stretches, and turns. He shook out of his stare to try and answer his girlfriend's question.

"Well, it's been like two weeks since Leaky Con," Joe pointed out," And we won't even think about filming or rehearsing AVPSY until they're done with the music and Darren approves it; which is what they were _supposed_ to be doing, since Darren took a break from Glee to spend time with us, but they came up with this idea instead."

"I love the Lang brothers more than I love chocolate lattes, but really?" Emma asked, giving one last stretch before rolling up her yoga mat and sitting beside Joe." A musical based on the _Twilight_ series? Do they want to be laughed off the stage? Or are they just trying to steal my soul?"

"They want me to play Jasper," Joe said with a grin," And Matt already wrote this entire song for me, and whoever plays Alice, to sing. It's called 'Emotionally Emotionless, Because I Feel Emotion'. And there's a whole song for whoever plays Bella, Edward, and Jacob called 'Sparkle or Mutt'."

"Alright, the Lang bros can write," Emma admitted. She grinned and took up his coffee, taking a long drink and sighing afterwards." Alright, I'm in…"

**3333333333333**

"So you got roped into this, and now you're trying to get me into it too?" Olivia asked with a quirked brow. Emma smiled at the girl, tugging her hair back with a black bandana, not answering." You really expect me to just say yes, Em?"

"Liv, seriously?" Emma asked with a grin. She studied the other woman, taller with a thinner body style and shockingly orange hair. She had big brown eyes, gold flacked in her eyes and hair that gave her a softer look against the shocking locks and puppy themed eyes. Today she wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a baggy red sweater slanted off one of her tanned shoulders to show a music themed tattoo on the back of her shoulder. She wore her signature low top Converse, bright red to match her sweater, and her long hair was braided back from her face, since she was working today. Olivia had been training under another tattoo artist for nearly a year, and had finally earned her own spot as an artist in the shop as well as her own corner of the shop. Emma was sitting in her chair now, watching the girl take out needles to clean and prepare for other appointments." You would say yes if I asked you to help me hide a body. This is a great opportunity! And it won't interfere with the shop, since you work mornings, here, and rehearsals are afternoons and evenings! Think, it would be so fun to have us on a tech team again…"

Emma and Olivia had at one point been in an acting troupe from their community college, and had been damn good techs. Emma gave her friend big puppy dog eyes and earned a groan that turned into a laugh, loud and clear, a happy sound.

"Alright, you little minx!" Olivia said around her laughter." But only because it gives me a chance to see Jim, too; He and I have had a hard time meeting up because of my new work schedule and his classes down at the community center. At least now, I know we'll get to see each other…"

"Awesome!" Emma cried." Now, for the other reason I'm here." Emma held out her left hand and Olivia set out on her newest tattoo- one she had been dying to get for a while.

3333333333333

"Okay, so basically we've got all the parts except Alice all set in stone," Nick was explaining to Olivia and Emma as they walked with him towards the theater they would be using for the show and rehearsals." Lauren is playing Bella, Brolden is playing Edward, Joe is Jacob, Dylan will be Carlisle and Lily is Esme, Jim will be Emmett and Devin Rosalie, Joe is Jasper, Brittany is going to be playing the chorus roles- Victoria, then Angela –Alle-Faye will be Renesme in act two, and Jessica in act one, Julia will be playing Renee, Bella's mom, as well as Jane from the Italian Vampires. Joe Moses will be playing Aro, Brant and Richard will be Caius and Marcus. Brian R will be Alec, Julia's twin, as well as Mike in act one. Matt and I are playing Billy and Charlie, Meredith is playing Victoria and the others will all be wolves, vampires or students. What we really need is to tell us he can help us out and direct; and to magically find a girl who can sing, is shorter than Lauren and won't be afraid to kiss Joe- wait…"

Nick stopped his rant short and turned on his heel towards Olivia and Emma, who had been scrawling out the cast list as they spoke. His eyes landed on Emma, who was finishing up her list and handing it off to Olivia.

"What?" Emma asked suddenly aware that Nick's eyes were on her. He grinned like an idiot and she gave him a scared look." Nick… That look isn't exactly-"

"You're shorter than Lauren," Nick said," You can sing like an angel when you want to, you're not afraid to kiss Joe-"

"Nick what are you-"

"You can act, you have experience and tech manager doesn't have to be back stage all show…"

"Nick…"

"You can play Alice!" Nick said finally. Emma slapped her forehead, having seen this coming a few sentences ago." Please, please, please Emma! We need someone to do it, and you're perfect!"

"Fine!" Emma cried. She crossed her arms and began to pout. Nick, on the other hand threw his arms around her in a hug and began to jump for joy.

"Yes!" Nick cried in victory," Now all we need is to review the techies who showed up to help! Which is why you're both here, now."

"So it's like an interview?" Olivia asked. Nick nodded, leading them into the auditorium where a few people were sitting around the stage already." Well… Let the auditions begin, then…"

**3333333333333**

**Ky: Alright guys, I don't know if this will work… I will say that if I don't get enough OC profiles, I'm going to start making people up, because I like this story idea… And I have all these really funny songs written for the musical… Anyway, make sure to read the above note, for the rules, and send in those OC! Now, I'm off to do an actual chapter on my TUp fic and my Olivia OC story for Haven. Ta-ta loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ky: Holy Dead God and Zombie Jesus… I got reviews! So, this is a filler chapter with the first few profiles I've gotten! I really need boys though! I've also swapped Devin for Brian R, for the last profile I received, so less guys but we still need them!**

**By the way, mysterygirl22, dear please add a bit more to your profile before I can accept it. I said in the first chapter they had to be specific, and good sized to be considered. Thank you for the review, however, and while I like Jaime and Darren paired together I want to give people a chance to have CO for them before I pair them myself. Also, I don't much like to write Bonnie in my fiction because she left Starkid and is no longer a part of it in my mind. Again thank you, though, and I hope you add some more to your profile ^^ **

**So, this is a filler chapter, and it's a way for me to introduce the new girls, as well as who they will be paired with! Enjoy, and keep applying! Also I kinda messed up on the last chapter, the name is "A Musical Huh?" and the chapter was "New Kids OnThe Block"… Sorry!**

**A Musical Huh?**

**Chapter Two: Welcome To The Team**

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Emma said. She had a thick yellow note pad on her lap and a bright pink gel pen in one hand. Her free hand was frantically texting Joe, begging him to bring her coffee and come visit her for moral support. Olivia was smiling ruefully at her friend and shook her head, making a note on her own yellow pad about the people in the room. Her bright green ink made a stark mark on the paper and she smiled at the observations.

"Chillax, Em," Nick said with a smile. He leaned back in his director's chair and tapped his blue pen against his pad of paper, watching the line of people by the stage." I got all their names before they came in, and what they want to do for the team. The first three I'm bringing in are the best, so far. They all had really great resumes and references, and I know for sure I want them on our staff."

"All right, all right," Emma sighed, having won the argument with Joe- via text –and happy now that he had promised to bring her a Double Chocolate Mocha and Lauren as entertainment." Bring the first one in, then."

"Her name is Hannah," Nick said reading off of a printed resume," She moved here after living in London and is a dance major. She wants to choreograph the show, and has a ton of references from dance teachers and coaches who say she's more than good enough for us."

"Alright, let's talk to her," Olivia said excitedly. Nick called Hannah's name and a girl stepped forward, shorter than Olivia, so around five foot two, with wavy blonde hair pulled in a low ponytail; she wore a simple gray t shirt with stars on it over black yoga pants and dance shoes, which made Emma aware that she came prepared to work. Her big green-blue eyes were a little nervous but she smiled, waving at the trio as she moved on stage. She tripped up the stairs and Emma grinned.

"I like her already, because I totally would have done that," Emma said." So, you want to be the choreographer?"

"Yes ma'am," Hannah said shyly.

"No ma'am's here, Hannah, just Emma will do," Emma smiled," Or whatever odd nickname you can come up with. Lauren calls me Emcee, Joe calls me Vader, and Joey calls me Cupid. Even Nick here calls me Robo Girl because I'm so good with tech. Now, if you want to teach us to dance can you dance for us now? Just something easy, music or not I don't care."

"Sure, can I hook up my iPod to the speakers?" Hannah asked. Emma nodded, hopping off her own chair to grab the iPod and hook it up." Just hit the track it's on, we did a dance to that song last year. I'll just do the first minute or so, and if y'all like it, I'll keep going!"

Emma hit play and sat on the apron of the stage, off to the side as the opening notes to Jessie J's "Domino" poured through the room. Hannah fell into some quick kick and tumble moves as the first verse played through, nothing too spectacular, but good. Emma liked what she was doing, though it seemed a bit generic; then, she hit the chorus, and began a full rock-ballet medley that had even Emma wanting to join in with her. The tiny tech did a fist pump and gave Nick the thumbs up sign.

"You're in, Hannah," Emma smiled," Stick around for a while, let us get through the auditions and we'll give you a schedule and some more information."

Hannah gave a giddy giggle and nodded, heading towards the back of the theater to wait. Nick called up the next girl, and Emma returned to her seat. She crossed her legs and made a few notes about Hannah on her note pad. The next girl had long strawberry blonde hair pulled back with a pink head band so her innocent looking gray eyes were on display. She wore a flowing gray skirt with embroidered blue and pink flowers on the bottom, to match the blue tank top and pink headband. She had an innocent look about her, but Emma caught her eyes and saw something more lurking under the gray orbs.

"Hello Mirabella," Nick said with a smile," Guys, this is Mirabella Boston, she and Lauren are friends, from some chance meeting years ago, and she wants to be the costume designer. I've seen some of her designs, and she makes a lot of her clothes, not to mention she has Lo's seal of approval."

"I vote yes," Emma said immediately, surprising Olivia and Nick, but neither said anything, voting the same and telling the girl to head back with Hannah. Olivia did give Emma an odd look when the girl was gone, though, and the brunette shrugged." She seems interesting, like looks innocent, but her eyes say there's a story. I want to find it out."

"Whatever Robo Girl," Nick said. He called up another girl and smiled as she came bouncing up the stage stairs. She had long dark brown hair- much like Emma's if the girl didn't put blonde and other colors in it -with matching big brown eyes and a healthy tan. She had a healthy physique, a little curvier than some but not in a bad way. She words a pair of dark wash jeans and lime green Chucks with a bright green tank top to match. " Guys, this is Margaux Talmage, She went to Northwestern for acting, and I met her at a conference with Dylan; one of those acting seminars he always makes me go to, to get idea for new plays. Anyway, we started talking, and she's an amazing tech, like you Em. She would like to play Assistant Stage Manager for you Olivia, and I've actually done a community play with her where she ASM'ed and she was great."

"How many shows have you stage managed or assistant managed?" Olivia asked, taking notes from Nick's words. The girl took a moment to think this over, twirling the end of her hair in thought.

"I did seven in high school," Margaux said finally," And I've done nine or ten since I've been in school. Managed anyway, I've been in another three where I was assisting, as well. I'm not trying to sound cocky, but I do know what I'm doing, and I love working back stage, as well as on."

"Margaux will be a part of the chorus no matter what," Nick explained," But she was very interested in working back stage as well."

"I like her, she seems honest," Olivia said," And she'll be my assistant, so I say she's in." Emma opened her mouth but Olivia cut her off." Nope, you don't get to argue, Em."

"I was just going to say I like her shoes," Emma grumbled. Nick laughed, glancing at Emma's own bright blue Chucks, and giving Margaux direction to sit with the other girls. Before Nick could start calling some of the other named, someone barged into the theater. Emma turned in her seat to find Joe Walker stomping down towards her, a giant mocha in his hands and half the Starkid Team behind him." Oh, if I didn't love you already, you know I do now…"

"Well I like this greeting," Joe smiled. He leaned down to give Emma her coffee but she grabbed the collar of his white polo shirt and yanked him down for a hot, hard, kiss instead. The room- those trying out or on the team –shot out cat calls and wolf whistles of all kinds and Emma smirked against his lips." Damn… I like that greeting even better…"

"You brought me coffee and friends," Emma said taking her drink and taking a huge gulp of it." You think that was good, wait until you get great thank you sex, later."

This last part was said so only Joe could hear and he gave a huge grin.

"Hey Nick how much longer are you here?" Joe asked.

"About an hour or two, why?"

"Because I've got a date with low music and my bedroom," Joe said with a cat-who-ate-the-canary grin. Nick shook his head and called out to another girl while Emma looked to see who was sitting in the row behind them, from the Team. Dylan and Lauren had tagged along, as well as Brian R, Joey- who was in town with Darren for a few months –and Joe Moses. Lauren had sat herself beside Mirabella and Margaux, the former seeming to know her pretty well. Dylan sat on Margaux's other side, trying to have a conversation but kept tripping over her words and making the blonde man smile. Brian and Joe-Mo were sitting beside Joey, studying some of the other contestants, and talking to Hannah, asking her about her ideas for dances and such. The girls picked, so far, seemed to be getting along great with the other team members.

"Okay, next up is Anne Bright," Nick read off," She's friends with some of us because we met at the University of Chicago, through classes and such. She wants to be prop master, and has done so on a few shows at the University."

The girl stepped up before the group, a smile on her face, and waved at some of the team she knew. She had lightly curled brown hair light brown eyes and medium skin tone; she stood a little taller than Olivia and had a nice curvy build to her. She wore a tallow tank top and black skinny jeans over a pair of white flats, with her hair tied up in into a high pony tail.

"Well Nick has practically sealed you with his approval stamp," Emma said," And if I hear Brian and Dylan whisper 'LET HER IN' to me one more time, I'm going to stick them with my pen. You can join the group, Anne."

"Thanks!" Anne smiled brightly, sitting herself on Brian's other side, saying hi to the other boys as well. Emma glanced down at her notes, an hour later, and sighed, having not yet found a pianist, which was her goal of the day before leaving to return tomorrow for more try outs.

"Can't we have just one girl who can play well?" Emma asked, her head no on Joe's shoulder because she had made him move up to be her pillow. As if to answer her prayer, a girl stepped onstage, and began to play a beautiful mash up of "Night Surgeon" from _Repo! The Genetic Opera_, and "Epiphany" from _Sweeney Todd_. Emma sat up right and studied the girl, her eyes alight in hope. This girl had dark hair- nearly black –and mint green eyes against light skin. She had a dancer's build and wore dance shoes, black yoga pants and a red tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, giving Emma the impression she was all business, and talented." I love it, I want her, now."

"We don't even know her-"

"Nicholas Lang, I will beat you with a fish if you don't let me have her," Emma cut in. Nick winced and nodded giving Joe a hopeless look, which was only returned with a shrug.

"What's your name, miss?" Nick asked the girl. She smiled at him and brushed some stray strands of hair back from her face.

"Charlotte," She said softly.

"Awesome, welcome to the team, Emma demanded I take you," Nick said," She threatened me with a fish slap, so I hope she chose right."

"I never chose wrong," Emma cut in. Nick was just sending everyone else home, saying to come back the next day for part two of the interviews, when a boy came slamming into the theater, on his phone. He had shaggy brown hair and big blue eyes against light skin; he was tall about medium build and height, somewhere between Joe W and Joey.

"Tim I love you but I really don't give a rat's furry ass about Celina and what company she's seeing," The boy cried into the phone," I'm late for an audition that I've been waiting to get for ages, and you're bugging me!"

"I like him," Emma said sitting up onto her knees to see the boy too," Can I have him too, Nick?"

"Are you going to threaten me with a fish again?"

"I'll think about it," Emma said still studying the boy who had hung up and was blushing now that he saw everyone staring at him." Oh! I know you! You're piano boy with the twin brother who Joe told me was good at playing but not singing!" She turned towards Nick." I want him as Music Director, now or fish slap."

"Joe, how do you live with her?" Nick asked, exhaustedly.

"Lots and lots of caffeine," Joe said," And love, I get lots of love too… But rule number one with Emma is she always wins, even when she doesn't know she does."

"So, he's in," Nick said half questioning, and half answering.

"He's in," Emma said defiantly. She turned towards the boy who had a confused look on his face." Alright Keys, you're in! I'm making you my Music Manager, which means you're in charge of making sure all the music is in order and sounds right. You'll also be working with the pianist, Charlotte and making sure the scores are right and the singers are sounding good. Sound good?"

"Sounds like the easiest audition I've ever had," He said with a grin," I'm Justin, by the way, but you can call me Keys if you want… You're Emma, Joe's girl, right?"

"That would be me."

"You're the one they picked up last year before Leaky right?"

"One and the same."

"And the one Joe's been thinking of-"

"So! Justin!" Joe cut in, his ears red," Why don't you help me hand out music, scripts, and the rehearsal schedule!"

Emma was confused about what the boy had been trying to say, but brushed it off, making notes of her new dream team techies, on her bright yellow paper. Today had been a good day.

**3333333333333**

**Ky: So, those are the first five, I've got a finalized list of spots- open and taken here:**

**Pairings/ Tech Positions:**

**Assistant Stage manager- Margaux Talmadge**

**Pianist- Charlotte**

**Music Manager- Justin Kimbal**

**Drummer- **

**Light Board Manipulator- **

**Sound Board Manipulator- **

**Choreographer- Hannah**

**Set Designer- **

**Prop Master- Anne Bright**

**Costume Designer- Mirabella Boston**

**Dylan- Margaux Talmadge**

**Joe Moses- Hannah**

**Brian R.- Anne Bright**

**Joey- Charlotte**

**Jaime- Justin Kimbal**

**Lauren- Mirabella Boston**

**Julia-**

**Darren (returned for a season with the team)-**

**Nick Lang-**

**AJ-**

**So make sure to review for those open spots! And thank you everyone who sent in profiles I accepted ^^ Next time is the final slots introduced, and then the first rehearsal! R&R kids!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ky: Alright guys, this is the finalized list of all the OC I'm accepting, if I get a HUGE influx of more, I'll think about making one shots for OC to be paired with different Starkids, but this is absolutely the last call on who I'm taking for THIS story. Notes first:**

_**theatre4life: You dedicated little person you… I paired Scott with Devin because Julia was taken, and I think it will work nicely, as long as you're okay with this! I added guitarist for Erin, because her profile was just too damn beautiful to not give you what you want… I paired her with AJ because I have a fun idea for this pairing which will come in later on, and thank you for your very eager profile!**_

_**hogwarts2312: You made me blush! The compliment made my entire night, and I just wanted you to know that ^^ so thank you!**_

_**Little Unusual Me: Can just like love you forever and ever? You sent me in beautiful profiles and helped me fill almost all the slots XD I paired Rita with Nick, and I'm seriously gonna have him calling her Rita Skeeter for half this story because it amuses me… Anyway, I liked both profiles and thank you again!**_

_**Your average Gryffindor Girl: I'm glad It looks good so far! I'm excited for this story!**_

**Now, here is the FINAL list, and the last bit of intros. I should really be working on TDKYTWID or my JimxOC story, but I'm just so inspired by all these OC… I'd also like to apologize but I'm putting my TUp fic on hiatus until I get re-inspired, because I honestly lost where my plot was going… Hopefully it won't be too long, but who knows. Also, as another side note, I apologize for the opening with Joe and Emma, I'm not trying to make this a JoexEmma centric story, it's about the other OC, I just tend to put things through Emma's POV because she describes things the way I need them said. Anyway, I don't own anything, I hope everyone enjoys! Here's your list:**

**AMH Pairings/ Tech Positions:**

**Assistant Stage manager- Margaux Talmadge**

**Pianist- Charlotte**

**Music Manager- Justin Kimbal**

**Drummer- Rita Smith**

**Guitarist- Erin Desse**

**Light Board Manipulator- Scott Sanderson**

**Sound Board Manipulator- Amelia Nelson**

**Choreographer- Hannah**

**Set Designer- Mark Jones**

**Prop Master- Anne Bright**

**Costume Designer- Mirabella Boston**

**Dylan- Margaux Talmadge**

**Joe Moses- Hannah**

**Brian R.- Anne Bright**

**Joey- Charlotte**

**Jaime- Justin Kimbal**

**Lauren- Mirabella Boston**

**Julia- Mark Jones**

**Darren (returned for a season with the team)- Amelia Nelson**

**Nick Lang- Rita Smith**

**AJ- Erin Desse**

**Devin Lyttle- Scott Sanderson**

**A Musical Huh?**

**Chapter Three: Welcome To The Team (Part Two)**

Joe fell back against the large pile of pillows behind him and Emma and blew out a long exhausted breath. Emma giggled from her position, sprawled over his chest, and he yanked her tighter into the hug.

"Remind me to bring you friends and coffee more often," Joe said in a contentedly tired voice. Emma nodded into his bare chest and then tugged away to grab clothes. She returned from the bathroom in one of Joe's shirts and a pair of red fuzzy socks. Joe had tossed on some pajama shorts and had a script in his hand, his glasses on reading over it.

"You know, I may need another go…" Emma grinned, leaning against the doorframe," Those glasses just give me _terrible_ ideas…"

"Imagine how I feel when you put your sexy librarian ones on," Joe said with a grin. Emma smiled back, crawling over and tucking herself under his arm to read with him." The script itself isn't bad… They do the first two books in act on, shortened obviously, and then the third book as all of act two, and a shortened version of the last book as act three… And all the songs are about done, aside from some music to some, and one or two more we need to fill in…"

"Three acts?" Emma asked tiredly," Well Zombie Jesus… We're going to have a freaking five hour show…"

"AVP3D was five hours," Joe pointed out," And everyone loved it. I think if we make this entertaining enough, they'll love it too…"

"Never said they wouldn't Sky-Walker," Emma said. She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently, then lay back down against his chest tiredly." I am excited to run through the Emotion song that Nick and Darren wrote for Alice and Jasper, though… I hear its very ballad-esque and we have to dance in it… Sounds like it could be fun…"

"It will be," Joe smiled. He read some more and soon found Emma very much asleep against his chest. He shifted her over onto the bed, covering her up with the thick blanket, and then moved towards the bed side table, opening the drawer. He yanked out a small black box and opened it, watching the object inside glint in the lamp light. He wondered when would be a good idea to bring that up, or when to just ask…

**3333333333333**

"Nick, I swear if we're here another three hours, I will find that fish and hit you with it."

"Emma, where the hell did you even come up with this 'hit you with a fish' threat?"

"I saw it on a cartoon once."

"You're certifiably mental, you know that?"

"Alright ladies, wrap it up we have some more auditions," Olivia cut in. She walked down the aisle of the theater holding a cup holder with three coffees, in one hand, and her note pad in the other. Behind her, Jim was walking and holding the big stack of scripts for the show, which would be given to the other techs they chose." I come bearing chocolate mocha, for Emma, and nonfat soy latte for the temperamental director."

"I knew you were an angel," Emma said taking her drink and cradling it like a precious gem." Jim, hold onto her, she's a keeper…"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jim grinned, hugging Olivia's waist gently as she started flipping the pages of her notes. She smiled, leaning up to give him a kiss before turning back to the notes." I already knew I wanted to keep her around as long as she'll have me."

Behind the happy couple, the other techs from the day before were filing in, paired off with some of the other Starkids. Dylan and Margaux were talking about the songs in the script and laughing about some of the lines; Joe-Mo and Hannah had struck up a conversation about his panda hat- in full view today because he was just that awesome; Anne and Brian R were talking about the props, and mishaps Brian had seen before because of bad props and props in the wrong place, and nearly had Anne in a fit of giggles; Charlotte was sitting at the piano with joey, trying to teach him to play something and failing miserably because he kept making faces at her so she would laugh in the middle of her instruction; Mirabella was sitting beside Lauren, showing her how to braid her hair in a crown around her head, and laughing at something the smaller girl had said; even Justin was sitting next to Jaime- who had shown up with Lauren earlier –and telling her about something his brother had said about his sister back in California.

"Hmmmmmmm…." Emma said, making the monosyllable long and drawn out.

"Don't even think whatever you're thinking," Nick said, not looking up from his notes and script- already marked up with blocking and ideas.

"But I didn't-"

"Don't care."

"Nick! I was simply-"

"Nope."

"You hate me," Emma pouted, sipping her coffee forlornly. Nick rolled his eyes, giving a long sigh and setting his work aside, facing the small tech. Emma smiled in victory and sat up straight again." I was only observing the oh-so obvious pairings that were popping up in our tech crew and actors! I mean, look around Nick! Isn't it just beautiful? Can't you smell the love? It's all around!"

"You're nuts," Nick said. He shook his head and began reading down the list of new applicants. They still needed a guitarist, drummer, light and sound operators, and a set designer. He glanced at the names on his list and circled a few he knew, not wanting to wade through all of the crazy fans and inexperienced hopefuls. He was all about the underdog, when they had a fighting chance, not when he needed someone who could get the job done. They made their way through another twenty or so applications, in which time AJ, Joe Walker, and Darren arrived- much to a bunch of fans' delight –and brought lunch for everyone in the cast." It's hopeless, guys… We have five spots left and it feels like we'll never find a drummer or guitarist! Let's not even talk about the set, lights, and sound!"

"What about them?" Darren asked, his mouth half full of piazza and garbling his words. Nick glanced up onstage to see two girls laughing and talking, playing with the instruments, a guitar and the drums. The girl on drums was a ginger with brown eyes, and pale skin; she kept blinking, like she had something in her eyes, which made Nick wonder if she had contacts or something, but she was rocking whatever improve tune she and the other girl were making, making him forget this. She wore a My Chemical Romance t shirt over a black skirt and red tights, a pair of black low top sneakers on her feet, covered in scuffs and a few stickers. The girl on guitar was grinning and laughing, making up words to fit the awesome tune and beat the duo was making. She had dark hair with blonde in it, falling against her shoulder blades in a low ponytail. Her eyes were gray against olive skin, tan from the summer months, and a perfectly white smile. She had a thin body frame with subtle curves, almost a dancer or gymnast build. She wore a pair of white wash jeans and black flats and a black tank top. A tattoo of some sort peaked out at the shoulder, but what was really astonishing was her talent.

"Well dead god damn it, where have they been all day?" Nick asked himself. He stood, Emma at his heels, and walked over to the duo." Hey! What are your names?"

"I'm Erin," The dirt blonde girl said with a slight new Jersey accent," She's Rita. Are we playin' too loud?"

"No, we liked it," Nick smiled," Actually we were wondering-"

"Rita, like Rita Skeeter?" Emma cut in," Oh that's grand! The _writer_ picks the drummer who has the name of Harry Potter's _writer_! I love it!"

"What I was _trying_ to say was we'd like to offer you guys the drummer and guitarist spots," Nick said giving Emma a glare. The girls gave huge grins, and high fived, giggling madly at this opportunity.

"We're in," Rita said, her voice clear and happy. She took a script from Nick, handing Erin one as well, and they headed over to the group, introducing themselves and talking to the others about plans thus far.

"See, Nick?" Emma said spinning around happily," Just needed a little positive thinking! I bet we'll find our other three spots in no time!"

"And now we won't find them for another two hours," Nick sighed. He returned to their seats and they began the process again. After another two girls coming onstage just to squeal and fan girl, he called out for a girl with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. She wore a pair of torn blue jeans over flip flops, and a white t shirt. She had her hair in a ponytail with a baseball cap on as well. She had her hands in her pocket and smiled at Nick, her eyes twinkling like a girl who would be loads of fun to hang out with." Amelia Nelson?"

"Mimi is preferred," The girl said," Like the dancer in RENT, only I'm not dying and I prefer to keep my clothes on, thanks."

"Well, I vote yes," Emma said laughing at the comment." What were you wanting to help out with?"

"I've worked almost every tech position, and I'm a drummer," Mimi said with a grin. She ticked the brim of her hat and Emma caught Darren studying her hard." But, I'm pretty lax about what you guys need help with. I've got recommendations and everything."

"Well what's your view on doing sound board?" Emma asked, taking notes.

"I can do that," Mimi smiled," Anything to help out!"

"She's in," Olivia and Emma said together. Nick smiled and nodded, allowing Mimi to take a script and join the group.

"Next up we have two guys, said they wanted to try out together, something about needing the male support in this sea of girls," Nick read off with a grin. He called out the names and two guys stepped onstage, one waving to Darren and grinning casually." Scott Sanderson and Mark Jones?"

"That's us," They said together, then laughed at the twin-esque move.

"I'm Mark," One of the boys, the one who had waved at Darren, said with a grin. He had shaggy blonde hair and wore a black t shirt with the Deathly Hallows symbol on it, to match the tattoo on his hand, which Emma noticed when he ran a hand through his hair. He had green eyes and was about as tall as Brian R with a lanky but muscled build." Darren asked me to come and try out for set design? I designed a bunch for Broadway, but it's boring because they're all such cookie cutter clone sets…"

"We match," Emma said lifting her right hand to show him her tattoo, like his. He grinned lifting his hand for an air high five, which she gave him." Well, Dere-Bear, what do you say?"

"He's good, and he would fit in nice," Darren said honestly.

"Then I vote yes," Emma said.

"Same," Olivia and Nick said together. They turned towards the other boy, now, and he grinned sheepishly back at them.

"I'm Scott," He said shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He wore a gray t shirt and matching Chucks, and stood a little shorter than Darren. He had sandy colored hair and darker green eyes, with freckles over his cheeks." I know Darren too, but not as well as Mark. I want to do lights, and I've done them for as long as I can remember… Won an award for light design back in high school…"

"You have pretty eyes," Emma said. Scott's cheeks colored a little but he grinned widely.

"Thanks, I like that you're so honest," Scott returned," It's refreshing to have someone who only speaks their mind, when others kind of mute themselves…"

"I-"

"We know, you want him," Darren, Joe, and Nick said together. Emma pouted, but grinned when they all nodded and gave him a script.

"See! We have a crew now, guys!" Emma called. They all gave a tired cheer and all started filing out. Justin caught up with Joe, while Emma was talking to Nick about some song ideas.

"Hey Walks," Justin said," What was with yesterday? Tim said you've totally been thinking about, well _you know_… With Emma… And when I brought it up you-"

"Would you want a girl you were with to know before hand?" Joe shot back. Justin thought about it and shook his head." Just, don't drop hints okay? Emma can be sneaky and persuasive, which is reasons I love her, but don't let her trick you into getting it out of you."

"Deal," Justin said, bumping fists with the man and walking to meet Jaime and Lauren.

"What did Keys want?" Emma asked, looping her arms around Joe.

"Nothing, just talking," Joe smiled," C'mon, its movie night with Brolden and Mere… And if I remember right, you're picking the movie tonight."

"Yup!" Emma cried. She went onto a tangent about her movie choice, but Joe zoned out, his mind far away, back at their apartment, in the drawer of his bedside table, in a little black box…

**3333333333333**

**Ky: I'm evil, I know… Anyway, congrats to those I chose! And, next up is the first rehearsal, I will be picking a pairing and focusing on them for the next like five or six chapters- splitting the chapters between two pairings –and then getting to the actual show and them all ending up together. So, I hope y'all enjoyed and I got the characters alright! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ky: I'm nuts for starting this chapter right now, because I leave for work in like ten minutes, but I really really wanted to get at least a decent start on this thing because I'm just so damn inspired by all of your OC! SO, I have bad luck with the number four, and this translates over to chapters as well, no matter what I'm writing the fourth chapter always, always, ALWAYS gives me trouble! But, once I get past that evil number four, usually I'm okay. So, here's hoping that I get through this, and it's a decent chapter! I've put all the couples' names on slips of paper and put them into a hat, and I'm drawing them out now. So the three- I changed my mind by the way I'll do three couples a chapter to save time –I'll be show casing in this chapter will be:**

**Nick & Rita**

**Dylan & Margaux (Sorry for the misspelling by the way, I'll do it right from now on!)**

**And**

**Jaime & Justin (Whose new official nickname is Keys, if that's alright)**

**There will also be some Jim and Olivia and Joe and Emma parts, mostly because I want to wrap up the whole Emma/Joe sub plot in the next few chapters, so focus on the other OC better. I will however, upon a request, give a better physical interpretation of Emma, but if you want more on her, her story is on my profile. Thank you for all the kind comments, and Pigwidgeon I am sorry about the mis spellings, I'll be sure to make them right from now on! Also, what is the Pigfarts Club? It's on the end of almost everything you review and I'm quite curious about it… Also- I know there are a lot of also's here today… -for the purposes of the story, I know some of the Starkids have GFs/ BFs in real life but they don't here. Anyway, I don't own anything except the plot and my OC, enjoy!**

**A Musical Huh?**

**Chapter Four: Rehearsing and Re-Versing**

"So you're telling me that we're doing this entire show _backwards_?" Emma said staring at Nick like he had grown an extra head. Nick sighed and flipped a page of his script, open to the second act rather than the first.

"Not backwards, Emma, just more unconventional than if we were doing it entirely in order…" Nick said." I want to give the techs time to practice on their own, so we're doing the scenes that don't need a lot of them here, yet. We're also saving a lot of the songs for another two weeks, because we still need to write a few more in…"

"So we're doing it backwards." Emma said defiantly. Nick slapped his forehead with his palm and heard a chiming laugh behind him; he turned to see who it was, and found himself face-to-face with Rita, holding out a coffee for him, her other hand filled with a large cup holder and more caffeine.

"I'm going to have Olivia make me a chart," Nick said taking the coffee with a smile," And have everyone's name on it… That way when they do something nice or I like them, I can give them gold stars and Red Vine stickers, but if they're bad or they annoy me," He gave Emma a pointed look," Then I can put bad things as stickers, instead. Like sad faces and 'x' marks…"

"I don't know, "Rita said sitting beside Nick and setting the other coffees, for the others when they arrived, I think that might cause some sort of a battle… I could see J-Walks and Brolden making this epic battle out of who could get the most Red Vine Stickers…"

"You have a point there, Rita Skeeter," Nick said sipping his coffee. The ginger beside him leaned over and smacked his elbow." What?! I like the nickname… She was my favorite minor character in Harry Potter, you know… Mostly because even though she was bad at first, she really was a good journalist. Knew how to get the story and get people to read it. You should take it as a compliment!"

"You shouldn't make nicknames up for people you don't know well enough yet," Rita said blushing but sticking her tongue out at the writer. Nick smiled back, his own cheeks coloring pink and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Maybe we should change that, then," Nick said softer than before. Rite smiled, her cheeks a darker red now but she seemed delighted." Maybe we could do coffee sometime?"

"We're technically 'doing coffee' now," Rita said back. Nick swallowed nervously and she gave a soft giggle at his nervous change in attitude.

"Dinner then," He said giving the girl a hopeful smile," Maybe we could figure out if you are a Rita Skeeter, or if I can come up with something better to call you…"

"I'm free Saturday night…"

"I could get you around eight?"

"It's a date…"

"Well, now that the sexual tension has been appeased for the day," Emma said taking her own chocolate mocha and sitting on Nick's other side," Don't you have some sound check to get to Miss Rita?"

"Shit, yeah," Rita said jumping up and moving to hurry off. She stopped, turning back and grabbing Nick's script and his pen. She scribbled her number on the inside cover and winked at him." We can talk details when Emma isn't around to make fun of us. See ya!"

The girl scurried off, her long hair swinging behind her as she did. Nick gave a happy sigh and leaned back in his chair, his mind wandering.

"Back to reality Shakespeare…" Emma said tapping his nose with her pen." So, we're going over the scene where Jasper gives his story, right? And then we'll do the wedding scene for Lauren and Brolden… Then you want to try and do the ballad between Joe and me, right?"

"Huh?" Nick asked distracted now. He shook his head and tried to come back to the present." Um, yeah, that sounds right… Why don't you go ahead and get onstage with Joe, read from the script for now, if you don't-" Emma gave him a pointed look," Right, who am I talking to… Of course you know lines already freaking Robo Girl…"

Emma playfully flipped him the bird and bounced onstage beside Lauren and Joe, sitting on the folding chair they were using as a prop. The girl was indeed smaller than Lauren, by about two inches or so, but she had fuller curves then the girl; she had dark brown hair with blonde and- this week anyway –a few purple streaks scattered through, cut in a choppy bob around her heart-shaped face. She had a medium skin tone, a little tan from the summer, and freckles dotted over her cheeks and button nose. Her eyes were big and thick lashed, a shocking gold-green type of hazel that was odd but pretty, and her mouth was full and pink, but small set compared to her other features. Today, she wore a pair of gray jeans and purple Toms, with a black tank top and a purple plaid scarf loose over her neck. She looked very Alice-esque and Nick was glad his casting had been correct. She acted uninterested- as she was supposed to –as Joe began his monologue, as Jasper, to Lauren.

"I have lots of scars like yours, Bella," Joe said in a good take on a half southern drawl, half gruff voice." I was found by a beautiful vampire woman, down in Mobile, Alabama… She seduced me, used my powers for evil. You see, in the time of the American Civil War, the Vampires were fighting over which coven sparkled more than the others… It was a bloody and shiny battle… I was on the winning side, the clan of Pan, with their clan leader, Peter… But Maria, my converter wanted to switch sides, to the coven of Craft and his art supply empire… I refused, and walked away from her and her manipulating ways, but not without the many scars of vampire bites, and Hot Glue Guns…" Even Emma had to smirk at that line, the Lang brothers really could write…" So, I wandered around the south for a few years… Teaching myself to fight against my urge for blood, and tried to learn self-control… Until I came to this little diner, somewhere in Tennessee…"

Emma stood, then, her blocking not yet made, but she was going with the flow. She moved to Lauren's side, watching Joe as he continued his monologue, entirely into it now. She watched him, his eyes glazed over in emotion, as if the words meant so much to him, and not just the character.

"I walked in to get a drink, and this little girl just walked right over to me," Joe smiled," She said 'You've made me wait awhile sir…' and I gave her a nod and said 'My apologies ma'am…"

"And then I took his hand, and I haven't let him go since," Emma said, stepping up and taking Joe's hand. Joe turned to look at Emma, his blue eyes boring into her green ones, and she felt a shiver from the intensity." And I remember when we got to the Cullen's home… It was the day he proposed to me, as well… We came up on the glass house, shining in the sun and he just leaned in and said-"

"Marry me," Joe said. Emma glanced up suddenly, realizing this wasn't the line but assuming he was improvising. She opened her mouth to continue, but realized he hadn't been using his character voice. She turned back towards Joe, her eyes confused, and his serious. He yanked a box from his pocket, fell down to one knee, and Emma's hands flew to her mouth in shock." Marry me… I- shit this wasn't the way I planned it, really… I had this elaborate plan with dinner and the team serenading you, and flowers… But… Dead god, Emma! I mean, saying that monologue and watching you while I said it, realizing that I can't live without you, just like Jasper can't live without Alice… Damn it just made me realize I can't wait for an elaborate plan, I need to know that you'll be mine, forever, right now." He took a breath and gave her a hopeful look." So, marry me… Please?"

"Only if you swear to never compare us to a freaking Twilight couple, ever again," Emma said, her voice shaky and happy tears streaming down her cheeks." We are and forever will be Sky-Walker and Vader, not some pansy ass vampire couple!"

"Is that a yes?" Joe asked, confused but grinning. Emma didn't answer, instead shooting forward and launching herself into his arms, smashing her mouth to his. He caught her, his arms clamping around her tiny body and holding her to him, then pulling them both upright. Once they pulled back from the kiss, he slid the simple silver band onto her finger, and she gave a wet laugh, her face alight with ecstasy and glee.

"Bet your fucking ass it's a yes, Joe Walker!" Emma said back. Joe yanked her up for another kiss and Nick threw his script up in the air, the pages scattering around him.

"Well, we're not getting any more scenes done with them today," he said with an amused grin. He glanced over at Rita, sitting beside Erin and Margaux with an amused smile. Maybe Joe had the right idea, focus on love for now, the musical later…

**3333333333333**

"Thanks again for the ride, Dylan," Margaux smiled as she and Dylan rode down the busy streets of Chicago. She hummed along with the radio and tapped her foot against the floor boards of the car. Dylan watched her with a smile on his face, laughing when she started singing along with a song she knew, jamming out even though they were in a car. She stopped, when she realized he was watching, and blushed." Sorry, I like dancing… I do it when I drive, too; other drivers at stop lights find me immensely amusing."

"I think it's cute," Dylan said, the dimple in his cheek showing as he grinned widely at her. As if to prove his point, he cranked the music up, rolled down the windows, and started singing and half dancing half driving with her. Margaux laughed and belted the lyrics, her light brown hair blowing from the wind. Dylan couldn't help but get distracted by how pretty and free she looked; her hair blowing behind her like some cliché movie scene, her cheeks flushed in laughter, her eyes sparkling in a way that made them seem more golden than brown. His own cheeks lit up, red, at this thought, but he tried to brush it off. All too soon they were at her apartment, and he was wishing she lived farther away, so he could be with her longer." So, are you going to the dinner thing tomorrow night? The thing that Nick and Matt are having, at their place, in honor of Joe and Emma, and secretly to get us all to sing some of the songs, from the show?"

"I was thinking of it, but everyone else has pretty much paired off, or are bringing dates…" Margaux said shyly. She tugged at the end of hair and glanced away, awkward now at the question and its answer." I don't know if I want to walk into a room where I feel like a third wheel everywhere I walk… I mean, love all those crazy kids, but I'd rather not be the girl who goes to prom without a date, but all her friends have one… If you get my metaphor…"

"Well, go with me, I don't have a date…" Dylan said. Margaux's eyes widened and she snapped up to meet his blue ones." Sorry, that was totally rash, I should have-"

"No, I'd love to," Margaux smiled back at him," I was trying to think of a way to say yes without coming off as a total fan girl and making it awkward…"

"Well, I think yes will do," Dylan grinned, his cheeks red," I'll come get you at like six? We can ride together and I'll bring you home, later?"

"It's a date," Margaux smiled widely. She grinned and waved as she got out of the car, heading towards her apartment. Dylan didn't drive away until she was inside the building, and even then he had a goofy grin on his face. Marguax, inside her apartment, was sliding down the door, a matching grin on her face, as well.

**3333333333333**

"You've got the notes, Jaime, why are we still here practicing?" Justin asked from the piano, watching the brunette Starkid stand center stage, giving the empty room a disgruntled look.

"It's one thing to know the notes and the words," Jaime said softly," Another entirely to know what they mean… To feel them when you sing them…"

The couple was sitting in the empty room trying to finish a song that Jaime was getting to sing, later on in the play when she played Leah, a solo about Leah being the only female wolf. She was hitting every note, enough to have Justin eager to play it every time, but she wasn't happy with it yet.

"Well, Leah is saying she's all alone…" Justin said, reading over the words again," She's the only one of her kind, but more than that, she's trying to fit in with the boys even more because of it… But she can't which makes her more alone than before. So, now Jacob is leaving to start this new pack or whatever, and this is her chance to fit in, or at least have a better shot at it. Then, mix that with the fact that she loved Sam once, but now he has Emily, and she got tossed aside like trash, but now he's trying to keep her in the pack. This is her way of telling Sam that she's leaving, because of all of this, but because of him too."

"Okay… Let's try once more please?" Jaime said after a moment. Justin nodded, brushing his messy brown hair back from his blue eyes. He watched her take a deep breath as he played the first few chords. She closed her eyes and then began to sing:

**(A/N: I wrote this song a while ago for a class assignment so forgive me if it's terrible…)**

_Jaime: You gave me fairy wings where I used to get butterflies,_

_And your smile made me believe in happy endings._

_But now I realize it wasn't worth all the tries,_

_And it's better to ignore the signals you're sending..._

_You were my Fairytale_

_I played the damsel in distress._

_Now I'm waiting to exhale,_

_From when you stole my breath!_

_But now I see just like the Fairytale I outgrew you..._

_Because Fairytales don't come true..._

_I was blinded by your shining armor,_

_So I didn't see the trouble ahead!_

_If someone had warned me you were a charmer,_

_Maybe I'd have a happy ending instead!_

_You were my Fairytale_

_I played the damsel in distress._

_Now I'm waiting to exhale,_

_From when you stole my breath!_

_But now I see just like the Fairytale I outgrew you..._

_Because Fairytales don't come true..._

_My Fairy God Mother called I sick,_

_And the glass slipper didn't fit..._

_My prince turned out to be a lie,_

_He was just a frog in disguise!_

_You were my Fairytale_

_I played the damsel in distress._

_Now I'm waiting to exhale,_

_From when you stole my breath!_

_But now I see just like the Fairytale I outgrew you..._

_Because Fairytales don't come true..._

Justin was in shock by the time she hit the last long, high, and heart breaking note. He had chills running down his back. She turned towards him, her eyes hopeful, now. He gave a huge grin and she gave a squeal of joy.

"Was that as good as it felt to sing it?" Jaime asked excitedly.

"Better," Justin swore. Jaime gave a giddy squeal and twirled in place, her hair swinging with her. Justin stood to congratulate her, but she jumped over and hugged him instead.

"Oh thanks so much for helping me for like three hours!"

"Three hours and twenty seven minutes, but totally worth it to hear you belt that song," Justin said. He hugged her waist back, slightly awkward, but nice too because she was warm and soft under his touch. Jaime glanced up from their embrace, her cheeks tinting pink.

"Let's celebrate," She said with a grin," Drinks on me okay?"

"Deal," Justin grinned. He grabbed the sheet music and his messenger bag, walking beside Jaime as she led the way. She was still humming her song, but as they walked out of the theater, she grabbed his hand, and he held it back, in disbelief.

**3333333333333**

"I find it beautiful that this engagement has created three new budding romances," Emma said from atop Joe's lap. She was sipping a coke- she didn't like drinking even though they would have offered her some –and Joe was playing with her fingers, his own fingertips always coming back to the ring on her hand." I mean, look at Shakespeare and Rita Skeeter, cuddling over on the couch! Totally cute! Though, not near as cute as Jaime and Keys over on the piano, singing sappy pop hits to each other, and creating crackling sexual tension… Or Dylan and Mags over there, talking and laughing, him tickling her every now and then just to have her smile at him… Maybe Joey had a point with that Cupid nickname…"

"Don't get too many ideas there Vader," Joe smiled," Just let things play out the way they want to. We have a wedding to plan, remember?"

"Oh, that's not a problem, I've been planning my dream wedding since I was thirteen," Emma said. As if to prove her point, she started showing Joe pictures and sketches on her iPhone, things she had all in a file labeled "Future Wedding".

"Whose gonna give you away?" Joe asked suddenly," I mean… Shit sorry that was totally-"

"You mean because my real dad is AWHOL and Hank is a lying bastard?" Emma asked as if he had inquired about the weather." Well… As sappy as this is, I was really really hoping Nick and Matt would give me away… Since they're kinda like my Starkid daddies…"

"That's sweet," Olivia said, suddenly appearing beside the couple, with Jim. He was holding her hand and smiling as she made notes in a script.

"Do you ever stop working?" Emma teased. Olivia shook her head, and stuck her tongue out at the smaller girl." Hey, wanna help me play Cupid on the cast and crew? I already called it on the Writer's Block-" her new couple name for Rita and Nick," Jaime and Keys, and Margaux and Dylan. I want to get everyone together and happy too!"

"I'm in as long as it won't hurt the play," Olivia said," Your song is tomorrow by the way."

"Her song?" Joe asked," But Alice doesn't have a solo until the third act…"

"No, I wrote one dork," Emma said. She blushed, showing how shy she really was about it." And anyway, let's talk about playing Cupid again, not my music."

"Fine, we're in," Joe said, Jim nodding in reply.

"Awesome!" Emma said." I'm thinking Mirabelle and Lauren next… And Joe-Mo has been flirting with Hannah all night! And we can't forget Darren, whose been giving Amelia moony eyes since she got in… And he doesn't moon over people!"

"Why do I feel like this will be trouble?" Olivia asked.

"Because it probably will be," Joe said," But it'll be fun too, always is with my girl."

**3333333333333**

**Ky: Did you catch Emma's spoiler for what couples I'm showcasing next? Haha hope so! And sorry about the short interactions, I'm going to do a bit more with them each next chapter, like their first dates and such, and then I'll jump to the next three couples. Hope this is good!**


End file.
